


A good day

by LittleMissUnimportant



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gay, I just want to kiss gwen a bunch, It's just really really gay, Marraige Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissUnimportant/pseuds/LittleMissUnimportant
Summary: It's the last day of Camp, and Summer has something she wants to ask.





	A good day

After many long, hot and sticky activity filled weeks, the last day of camp had finally rolled around. The kids all ate and worked on packing their things back into their bags, chatting away and talking about what they were going to do once they left. Camp Counselors ran back and forth, helping kids when needed. Counselor Summer stood by with her girlfriend of five years, Gwen, hands intertwined as they took a small break. Gwen seemed to notice how Summer was fidgeting, and grew worried.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, sitting up from her slumped position against a tree.

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah! Yeah yea yea I'm good, I'm like... super good. Great." Came Summer's rushed reply. Gwen raised an eyebrow at her, skeptical.

"Are you sure about that? Babe, if something's up, you can tell me..."

"I know, I'm just...." Summer hesitates, then stands up, offering her hand to help her girlfriend up as well. "Come on, I need to show you something important."

"O... Kay?" Gwen takes her hand and stands up, allowing Summer to lead her away towards the front of the camp. Nearly all the kids were there, and the two other counselors as well. David noticed the two of them and suddenly became very giddy, as if he knew something big was going to happen. Summer dropped Gwen's hand once they got to the center of the area. "Summer, what are you doing?"

"I.... Gwen, I know you don't exactly have the best of memories here, and I know you don't really like it here, so... I wanted to try to change that. I wanted to give you more reasons to love this place, to give you good memories...." Summer turned around to face Gwen, and placed her hands on the other's. 

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?!" She called out to gain everyone's attention.

"Summer?"

"Gwen... I still remember the first time I met you. I stood right here and shook your hand with a smile. Now... if somebody had told me I would fall in love with you those five years ago, I don't think I would have believe them, but now I don't think I would ever want to have a life without you. I don't know how I lived my life before it had you in it.... 

You're absolutely amazing. You're beautiful, talented, you're everything I could have asked for in a girlfriend, and I'm so, so happy to be with you, and I hope I make you feel the same. You make me happy as my girlfriend, but I got to thinking and....I was wondering if you'd make me even happier as my wife." 

Gwen went red in the face as Summer got down to one knee, pulling a small ring box out of her vest pocket and opening it. Inside was a simple ring. The band was a lovely rose gold color, and the center gem was a decently sized diamond; It wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small either. On either side of the diamond was a set of smaller, but just as lovely, violet sapphires.

"Will you marry me?"

The camp was suddenly filled with excited chatter, a chorus of "Awww!"s and hushed "that's really gay"s. Summer waits anxiously for an answer, suddenly very, very nervous. It takes Gwen a few moments to really comprehend what she was asked, but once she does, she finds that her eyes are filled with happy tears. She excitedly nods.

"O-Oh my god, yes!" Summer can feel her heart swell with joy as she stands up and slips the ring into Gwen's finger, and her face goes red when she's pulled into a loving kiss.

The two of them only pull away when air was much needed, foreheads pressed together as they both pant and grin. Gwen suddenly starts to laugh, and points over to David. 

"Summer, David is crying." Summer looks over to see that, yes, David is indeed crying, and his girlfriend is also very close to tears. Summer can't help but laugh a bit herself, and she pulls Gwen closer.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
